My Story
by don't need no parabatai
Summary: My name is Jace, this is my story. It's a story about love, friendship and family, and mostly about my wife. This is how I met her, and this is how we fell in love. slightly OOC. AU/AH. Lemons (in later chapters).
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. the characters are Cassandra clare's, that's not my name. I only own this storyline.**

**It's high school setting, everyone is human.**

**Chapter 1**

_This is my story:_

My phone rang, waking me up.

_Again. _

Great, Kaelie was calling me.

_Again._

And I was also hungry.

_Again._

I glanced at my alarm clock. twelve o' clock. There might still be a Burger King open. _Well, I hoped there was I mean I was hungry. I didn't know why I didn't just go downstairs okay. I just wanted a burger I guess. But yeah this was important, you'll find out why._

I jumped into sweatpants and a black hoodie and got in my car, on my way to the nearest Burger King. The lights were still on so I walked in. A red headed girl stood with her back toward me. "I'm sorry, we are closed." she said. _This is where it gets important, see, the important thing about that night is that I met _her_._

She turned around, I couldn't see her face well because she was aggressively typing on her phone. Her phone made a beeping sound and she laughed. Her laugh was mesmerizing, so melodic. I cleared my throat and she looked up. Her smile disappearing. She was so beautiful, so beautiful. She said something, but I couldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you?" I said, she just glared at me. "Pay attention, god, I already said that we're closed Goldie, what are you still doing here?"

Oh, feisty. I liked feisty. _She's still feisty, and oh how it turns me on._

"Uh, I-I'm sorry, it's just that I'm h-hungry." Great, she made me fucking stutter okay. A girl without boobs made _the _Jace Herondale stutter. _Yeah I know I used to be an ass, don't mind me._

"Jesus Blondie, I didn't think you were the stuttering type. It doesn't suit you." Well thanks for pointing it out okay. "I just wanted a burger, by the way, are you a natural ginger?" _Okay, now that I look back, I shouldn't have made the natural ginger comment._

"Jesus, I already told you, we are closed. Well, they _do_ say blondes are dumb. And my hair color none of your concern." she snapped. And she kept glaring at me. It was so fucking sexy.

"_Oh, _you're one feisty little girl, I wonder how you would be in bed?" I remarked. Her face turned into a frown of disgust. Well now I know how she feels about me.

"As if I would ever want to have sex with you Blondie." I gotta admit, that kinda hurt my ego. "Oh, and please leave now." and so I went into the night. Without my burger, but with arousal, because who wouldn't get hot and bothered because of that sexy redhead?

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning, I felt tired, obviously because I'd went out late last night to get a burger – which I didn't get. I remembered the hot redhead though, and I wanted to know her name. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts of the redhead and got out of bed. I took a quick shower and pulled on jeans and a black v neck. As I walked down the stairs I could smell bacon.<p>

"Hey Jace," Izzy – my adoptive sister, said as I walked into the kitchen, she had a malicious smirk on her face, and it made me wonder what she would do now. I loved Izzy but sometimes she could be a pain in the ass. "Where did you go last night, Jacey?" She asked, batting her eyelashes innocently at me, and using the nickname that Kaelie – my, now ex, girlfriend/fuckbuddy – always uses. _Fucking annoying._

"Did you leave the house late last night again, Jace?" Maryse – my adoptive mother, asked me in a stern voice. Fucking Isabelle. Why did she have to mention me leaving with mom in the same room, oh, that's right. _Because she's fucking evil._

"No, of course not. I wouldn't do that." I remarked sarcastically. "Jace!" she yelled, "Don't talk to me with such disrespect. If I ever catch you leaving the house again last night y-"

"Izzy!" Alec – my adoptive brother – exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen. Thank god, saved by Alec. "What are you wearing? You are not going to leave the house like that, go change!" I laughed, before glancing over at Izzy, looking at what she was wearing, I hadn't noticed before.

She wore a short, short, short, _short_, tight, tight, _very _tight black skirt with a low-cut, red V-neck tank top that showed a big amount of cleavage. her black hair was in a tight ponytail and she had a big black belt around her waist accentuating her curves and had combined the outfit with red 6 inch heels. I personally found that I could see a little to much of her but yeah, that's my opinion. I don't think any brother would enjoy seeing his sister barely covered up.

"Alec?!" she exclaimed, "it's called fashion! ever heard of-" "Isabelle Sophia Lightwood! Go change. Now." ah, that's Robert Lightwood for you, my adoptive father. No one – including me – had n oticed that he'd walked into the kitchen, but apparently he had. _And he didn't approve of Isabelle's outfit._

Izzy got up and stomped up the stairs, probably off changing. I grabbed an apple and took a bite, gotta eat something.

"Well, Maryse, I'm just gonna go outside, play some guitar." I said, hoping she wouldn't ask any further questions. I usually went outside to play guitar, not wanting anyone to hear me play, and stayed out all day.

"Jace?" too bad. "Yeah?" I replied, "Be back at 5, we have friends over, I want them to meet all of my children, not just 3 of them, okay?" Maryse stated.

She probably said that just to make me feel at home but yeah, that wasn't just going to happen. I'd been there for 7 years now and still didn't always feel at home. I went upstairs, got my guitar and went to the backyard, hoping to be alone.

I started strumming the guitar and singing with it. I lost myself completely in the music and it felt good, oh so good. _I can still do that now, with Clary sitting next to me, asking me to play for her when she can't sleep, I'll get completely lost in the music._

"Jace?" a familiar voice woke me from my music. I turned around, "What's up Alec?" Alec approached me and sat down next to me.

"Do you ever, uh, just, have a feeling and don't know what to do with it?" that's Alec for you, he's quiet, and kind of awkward, but he is my brother and best friend. "Of course I have that, I think everyone does." I said, trying to reassure him. He frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

_I didn't expect what happened next, I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but yeah, here goes nothing. _"It's just, uh, just," "What is it Alec?" and then, suddenly, he smashed his lips against mine. Caught of guard I started moving my lips against his, just for a few seconds, then I pulled back and looked at him questioningly.

"What was _that_?" I asked him, amazed, surprised. "It's just, I'm sorry." he got up, I did too. He turned to walk away but I grabbed his wrist.

"Alec, nothing's wrong, we're okay. I love you, bro. Just not how you want me to love you, I love you as a brother, you're my brother, you're my best friend. And there's another thing you are." He laughed, I grinned, happy to see him happy again, "what's that?" he asked. "You're one amazing kisser."

At that we both laughed, it felt good to laugh with Alec, just the two of us, best friends since we were 10. _Best friends, still_. "We should go inside, mom said we have visitors." and then we went. Back inside I mean.

As we walked in I saw a familiar redhead sitting on our couch. "Hi!" I said, happily. She turned around, her smile turned into a scowl. "You." she said accusingly. "Me," I said, flashing her an irrestistible – if I say so myself – grin. "Also known as greek god, strawberry shortcake." I stated, confidently. I could see her face better in this light, her emerald colored eyes were shimmering beautifully in the light that shone trough the windows. "In what dictionary are you described as a god? Because in my dictionary, you're an asshole.

**And that's it for today. woooh, new Clace fic. This is kind of different for me because I've only ever written Ezria from Pretty Little Liars and Leddie from Hollywood Heights. Oh and by the way, does anyone know when Supernatural will be back with season 10?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still own nothing and am therefore very sorry.**

**Chapter 2**

_Dinner that one day, was also important. Okay, I don't know why I keep telling you things are important because obviously this whole story is important, otherwise I wouldn't be telling it to you._

That day, I learned that the hot redheaded girl was named Clary. I also learned that Clary had a mom, a dad and also a brother. A fucking overprotective brother, He didn't seem to like me much, well, the feeling wasn't unrequited. It was hard to fuck girls with overprotective brothers you see, and I wanted to fuck Clary very _bad. _Her brother's name was Jonathan and he was 17, just like me, while Clary was 16, just like Izzy. I also learned that Clary's family had moved here over the summer and that she would be going to school with me and my siblings in 1,5 month. She would start of in junior year while Jonathan and I would be starting senior year.

Dinner was quite a bit awkward in the beginning but Jocelyn – Clary's mom – started to loosen up and talked and laughed with Maryse as if they were old friends. After a while Max started talking to Clary and they both were engrossed in a conversation about X Men. You see, fortunately, Clary was sitting next to me, so I discreetly slipped my hand under the table. I placed it on her thigh. She shivered. I slowly moved my hand up and glanced at her face. She was biting her lip, and oh it was such a turn on. I felt myself harden. I just needed to move my hand up a little bit more, _just a little bit._ She shivered again, and let out a whimper, it was almost soundless. I was the only one sitting close enough to hear it.

"Clary, are you cold?" _fucking Izzy. _"No, it's okay Isabelle." she said softly. A blush warmed her freckled cheeks. "Clary, come on. You just shivered, you can borrow something of mine, I don't care." _Izzy was so fucking clueless._

As Clary walked out of the room she turned around and shot a glare at me. I chuckled, but didn't expect what she said next. "Bring it Blondie."

_And oh, how I would bring it._

* * *

><p>"Jace!" Izzy yelled from downstairs, "Wake up! We're going to the beach today, with the Morgensterns!"<p>

_Score! _I got to see Clary in a bikini. There was only one bad thing about it: Jonathan.

Of course Jonathan wouldn't let me near his bikini-clad sister that day. I mean he knows guys like me, and he probably also knows his sister is hot. Although he wouldn't admit it.

When we arrived at the beach the Morgensterns were already there. We walked towards Clary's parents and greeted them. I was already wearing my swim trunks so I didn't need to change. I glanced around, searching for Clary, but couldn't find her.

Jocelyn probably noticed, because she said "The kids are already swimming, they'll be out soon." at which I nodded.

I saw Alec glancing around, his gaze stopped at an Asian guy in black swim trunks. Alec had an appreciative look on his face, I chuckled to myself.

"You think he's hot, don't you?" I said, and Alec blushed. "Well, there's only one way to do something about that." I stated as I walked up to the Asian guy. As I walked away I heard Alec hiss "Jace!" at me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked the guy. "You already are, aren't you?" the guy replied smugly. "Well I was just wondering if-" "You're not my type Barbie." he cut me off. "You see," he pointed at Alec, "That's my type, black hair and blue eyes." I chuckled, "Well mate, that's my friend Alec, and he thinks you're hot." the Asian guy laughed, closing his eyes. As he closed his eyes I could see the black glittery eyeliner, and smiled. I don't know, it seemed as if this guy would be good for Alec.

I offered him my hand. "Jace." I simply said, he took it and shook it, "Magnus." he answered.

* * *

><p>When I got back to my family with Magnus, Alec started blushing furiously, he shifted uncomfortably. I let out a small laugh as Magnus winked at him.<p>

"Hey Blondie," I heard a familiar voice say, I turned around and there she stood, in all her glory and _one _small bikini. It was turquoise, the top was probably push up, because there was a good amount of cleavage to look at. The bottom was really small, and by small I mean _small._ And god, she looked so sexy. I felt myself harden at the sight of her and approached her. I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her with me towards the ocean, hoping that nobody had seen _me_.

Once we reached the water, I was still holding her hand and we jumped into it together. We swam until the water reached my waist, and her breasts. She leaned close to me. She lifted her soft hands to my chest and started to trail them down to the hem of my swim trunks. I hitched my breath.

"I see you're getting a little excited." she whispered in my ear, softly biting my earlobe. Her hands slipped into my swim trunks and she grabbed my member. I groaned, she was only making me more aroused. She scraped her nails along my shaft as I moaned her name.

Then all of a sudden she pulled back and turned around. She tried running away, but she couldn't go fast due to the water. I grabbed her waist and pulled her against my chest, I put my hand under her chin, forcing her to look up. As soon as we locked eyes I slammed my mouth against hers, our lips moving feverishly. I released her hands and she used them both to wrap around my waist, while I trailed my hands along her sides until I reached her boobs. I put my hands on both of her boobs massaging them, she moaned. I released one of them to put my hand one her butt, but someone pushed me away.

"What the fuck are you doing with my sister," _that's angry Jonathan for you, _"I- uh- I-" "He kissed me," Clary piped in, "and then he groped my breasts and butt." she said as innocent as possible while batting her eyes at Jonathan. _Great. Just great. _And then his fist connected with my face.

**heya, you like?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, i'm honestly sorry for not updating on time, but I have a shitton of reasons tbh: **

- **I went on a 5 week trip**

- **school has started again and I've already had like 4 french tests, 1 german test, 1 english test and 2 math tests, it's horrible**

- **my lovely exchange student arrived and she'll be staying for 10 months so I had to introduce her to the country**

- **I have so many papers to write it's terrible**

- **I have read like 20 books, and I can't read and write at the same time, you know ****J**

- **I've been also catching up with Game of Thrones**

**I'm honestly sorry. Please don't kill me, I'm quite attached to my life.**

**Oh and you can find me on tumblr as **_Minohomo_**. I love my URL, it's like a combi of Minho (tmr) and no homo, while obviously everyone thinks he's gay.**

**Chapter 3**

_After our little episode that earned me a black eye, I decided to stay away from Clary for a while. Just, you know, for my own safety. It's not like I didn't observe her from a distance. Like, whenever I saw her walking downtown, or when she was hanging out with my sister, I just tended to sneak a look at her, that was, until today._

I was casually walking towards my room, when I heard giggles come from Izzy's room, so naturally I went to take a look. The door was cracked, half open. I looked inside and I couldn't believe my eyes. Clary was standing there – in all her glory. Pulling a dress over her head. Her lace bra and matching thong. I stifled a groan and quickly went into my own room. Taking off my pants and boxers, grabbing my – now hard – shaft and pumping.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK (im sorry i can't find the linebreak button anymore WHERE IS IT?

When I got downstairs that day, Clary was in the kitchen. "Where's Izzy?" I wondered. "She's taking a shower." Clary said, seemingly bored, her mouth full of pancakes. She looked funny, that way, the syrup on her lips. Those kissable lips. A small smile tugged at my lips.

"Why are you looking so smug?" she asked, blinking at me. My smile grew wider, "It's nothing," I said as I approached her, "It's just, there's a little something on your face." I reached out to wipe the syrup off her lips. Well, of course I hadn't thought about the fact that syrup is sticky and that it doesn't really come off easily.

She looked up at me though. Her doe eyes observing my every move. I leaned down a little. Removed my thumb. A little while to go, just a little while. She reached up her tippy toes and grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my lips onto hers.

I hadn't expected her to be so straight forward, but I liked it. My lips felt good on hers, _so damn good_. I opened my mouth a little, forcing my tongue on her lips, licking the syrup off. After I'd done that, I forced her mouth open with my tongue. Our tongues battled for dominance. My hands slid down her body until they reached her perfect, round bum and I squeezed it. She moaned into my mouth, making me hard again. Why, _why_ did she keep on making me so aroused? _Seriously, _it wasn't funny anymore. I pressed her into me, and enjoyed the gasp falling from her lips at feeling how hard I was. I forced her to walk backwards until her back was pressed against the counter. It was then, when I lifted her up, so she could sit on it, her legs wrapping around my waist, my hands, not on her bum anymore, but sliding up and down her legs. Her oh so smooth legs.

What I didn't expect was to be interrupted by a fake cough. At first, I didn't really notice that there was somebody else there, I was just too caught up in kissing Clary that I hadn't realized someone had made an entrance. It wasn't until Clary stopped with kissing me, that I realized we weren't alone. I pulled back and looked at Clary, who was blushing profusely and hid her face in the crook of my neck. I then turned around, to glare at the person who'd interrupted us, expecting it to be Alec or Izzy.

What I didn't expect was little Max being there, looking up at us, eyes all innocent. "What were you guys doing?" my little brother asked.

"Uh, I, we, uhm…" I stuttered, not knowing what to say. "Were you guys having sex?" Max asked bluntly, "What?!" I exclaimed, "How do you know what sex is?"

"Izzy." One word to explain it all. Clary stopped hiding in the crook of my neck, "We weren't having sex, Max." she said, "We were just kissing."

I gave her a quick kiss and said, "How quickly you dismiss our love." before I turned back to Max.

_"__We definitely weren't having sex, Max." _ I said again.

Max turned around, and ran into the hallway. We could hear him yelling "Mom, Dad! Clary and Jace were having sex in the kitchen!"

_the goddamn kid._

**Okay, I'm sorry, it's not that long but bear with me. I haven't really had time and I wrote this while my mom was thinking it was a paper for school okay. Don't forget to Review ****J****and bye guys !**


	4. AN (I'm sorry don't kill me)

**Okay, so, I've been hella busy lately and finals are coming up. (AKA they're starting the day after tomorrow and i haven't started studying yet hahahah fun times) **

**And I'm honestly sorry for not continuing SO SO SORRY!**

**but i don't really know if you guys even want me to go on with this story? So if you do, could you please say so? Thanks very much, and I appreciate you a lot and I hope you know that :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay so everyone who commented wanted me to keep on writing, so I'm gonna try and do that. I'm still busy so I won't update freque**

**Chapter 4**

_And so we ended up sitting there, it was actually kind of awkward. I could both Maryse's and Jocelyn's eyes observing us._

We were sitting in my dad's office, Clary and I on the couch, Maryse and Jocelyn both facing us, standing up. Awkward. I glanced sideways to Clary, to find her already looking at me. Her green eyes piercing, she bit her bottom lip. Her oh so kissable bottom lip. I glanced at her mouth, my eyes lingering a little to long. I moved them up to her eyes, a knowing look shot trough them.

"Ehum," great, the fake cough method. Good job Maryse. Clary and I both looked up at her, I shot her an expecting look.

"We're gonna have to talk about this." Maryse started. "Talk about what?" Clary asked innocently, blinking her eyes. "You know what I'm talking about," Maryse said, she did not look amused. "The having sex in our kitchen."

"We were not-" Clary began, but Jocelyn cut her off. "Clary! Don't raise your voice. Don't you even have a little respect? Having sex before marriage, okay, I can live with that. Well actually I can't. But having sex in a _kitchen. _A place where everyone can just walk in. I did not raise you to be a slut Clarissa, and I'm very _very _disappointed in you. I just don't understand why? You're a teenager, you shouldn't even be having sex at all. You're gonna go to hell if you keep this up, young lady."

"Mom," Clary began, when Jocelyn had calmed herself down a bit, "We were_ not _having sex. I have a little more class than that. We were just kissing." I swallowed a laugh. Inappropriate time to laugh Jace, don't…

"Oh, how quickly you dismiss our love…" I teased, and she playfully punched me in the arm, to which I feigned hurt. Making her laugh.

"This is not a joking matter Jonathan, Clarissa. You are both minors, and you shouldn't be having sexual intercourse. It's just not right." Maryse said. _Sigh. _It's not like I haven't had sex before, I've had sex a lot, and Maryse knew… She just likes to fuck with me, which is annoying as fuck, but yeah, can't pick your family.

"But without sexual intercourse my dear Clarissa and I wouldn't even exist? Isn't that a terrible thing to think of?" Okay, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself.

"Jace?!" Clary snapped, she's sexy when she's mad, oh so sexy.

I leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "And I've already gotten you to scream my name…" I bit her ear lightly before I pulled back and properly looked at her. Her face was flushed red and it looked cute. It _actually_ looked cute. I, Jace Wayland, find a girl cute. What even is this? 

When I turned back to our moms, I noticed they were both looking at us. _Great, just great. _A look of disapproval on their faces.

"Clarissa, you're coming home with me, right now. " Her mom stated, clearly mad.

"But mom-" Clary tried, but her mom interrupted her "No buts, Clary. Now come with me.

"But I like Clary's butt." Oh no, I just couldn't help myself. If looks could kill, Jocelyn would've murdered me several times. I cursed under my breath and looked away quickly. Fucking fuck. Why in hell did I have to say that? I'm such a dumb stupid fuck.

Clary's mom tugged at her arm, trying to get Clary to come with her. After a minute or so Clary complied. She shot a look over her shoulder and mouthed something to me, it looked an awful lot like "We'll finish this later."

As soon as Jocelyn and Clary left Maryse sent me to my room. I was actually kind of glad to be alone for a little while. I just had a little time for myself now, to read, take a shower, do whatever I wanted. And god, I was tired. So I showered, and slept for hours, until Maryse woke me up for dinner.

"So, I heard you were having sex earlier today." Isabelle started, once I was seated at the table. "Isabelle, can you please _not, _for like once in your life. I'm just so done with you being such a bitch all the time, I'd prefer it if you just shut up for once in your life." Okay, I admit, I probably shouldn't have said that, what is it with my smart mouth today? 

"_I'm a bitch? God, _Jace, I'm so done with your bullshit. I'm going to Clary's now, thanks for ruining my day." Okay I shouldn't have said that but she can be so dramatic, it is annoying as fuck and she just had to shut up for once. I didn't feel like dealing with her, she didn't have to overreact.

"Jace," Alec said quietly, trying to get my attention. "You've gone too far. She's gonna kill you once she gets back tomorrow you know." "I know, Alec, I know." And I _did _know, it's just that I didn't care.

And with that thought I went upstairs. To take a shower, again. I didn't know what my deal with that shower was today. And my smart mouth. I'm so done with myself too. Why do I proceed to keep hurting people? It sucks, you know, to know that you're the reason for their grief.

So once I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I put on a clean pair of black boxers and slipped under my covers. Trying to get some sleep. The only problem was that I couldn't sleep, I was scared of what Clary will think of me, now that an angry Isabelle has showed up at her door, probably badmouthing me. I wondered if Isabelle is really going to kill me. I wondered if Jocelyn will ever like me. I wondered why I was actually thinking about Clary. I wondered why wasn't asleep yet. I wondered until I fell asleep, and when I woke up the next morning, I wondered again.

**Please tell me what you think? xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5

**By the way, I used write or die to write this chapter and it's pretty fucking amazing, because of write or die I wrote this entire chapter within 30 minutes? So if you have a writers block, it's a huge help.**

**And something else, I really want to thank user reneblond  because idk, i loved your review and it felt so personal and aww thanks for the virtual pat on the back.. :) **

**Chapter 5 **

When I woke up the next morning I was fully rested, it was nice, you know, to be rested for once. I was excited for today, if not scared for Isabelle's wrath. When I finally got downstairs. Isabelle and Clary were both sitting at the kitchen table, not looking up when I walked in. Not even sending a glare my way... Nothing.

It was quite worrying after a while, because at 7 pm, when we would be eating dinner, she still hadn't said anything to me. I started to get annoyed, I mean, I know she was waiting for me to appologize but I just couldn't, I didn't feel like appologizing and I was quite done with Isabelle being a brat to be honest. Like, can't she just suck it up and be nice or something for once? I mean, that'd be nice, you know. But since neither Isabelle nor Clary would talk to me I just played chess with Alec after dinner, and then watched a movie, on my own.

I know, I know, I'm a pathetic little shit, but I just didn't feel like going out at all. So I just watched my good ol' captain A fight Bucky in the Winter Soldier. Sptoiler alert: Bucky is the winter soldier. When I was done watching my movie I just shut my laptop shut and put it on my desk, heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

As soon as I opened the bathroom door I bumped into something, or better, someone. Clary. Her small frame almost fell to the ground, but I caught her, just in time. She looked up to me and blushed. God, she's cute.

"I'm sorry, she mumbled." Before trying to move past me to walk away. I, however, didn't let her walk away, but grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against me.

Huskily I whispered in her ear, "I thought we could finish what we started." I saw goosebumps form on her arms and a shiver go down her spine. She turned around, our chests touching.

"Maybe we should." She said quietly, before she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed me on the lips. It wasn't like the passion we shared yesterday, I mean, It was still passion but it was different this time. It was something else too. It was this gentleness that I had never, ever felt before. And man it felt good. I felt high.

I sneaked my arms around her waist and tried to pull her closer, even though she was already as close as humanly possible. I tangled my hands in her fiery red hair, as she tugged at my blonde curls. I released a little moan into her mouth. Satisfied with the kiss. Not being able to handle her pulling at my hair. It was just so, so incredibly good, and I was glad.

Her hands traveled down my back until they reached the bottom of my shirt and slipped underneath, her cold hands exploring my chest, causing goosebumps to form on me too. My hands traveled down her back, onto her butt. Only now realizing that the shorts she was wearing were actually super tiny and revealing. Squeazing her backside I pulled back and buried my face in the crook of her neck, nipping and placing little kisses. Her little moans encouraging me. I happily complied.

After a while I picked her up, and she immediately wrapped her legs around my torso, her nice legs. My hands on her butt supporting her, squeazing every now and then. I walked back to my room as soon as I could, Clary in my arms. Once i got to my door, I kicked it open with my foot, walked inside, and of course kicked it shut with my foot.

I got to my bed and laid her down so I could lie on top of her. She wouldn't have any of it though, as she pushed me down on the bed as well and climbed on top of me. Nice. She's taking control. Her hand sneaked down to the, now very obvious, bulge in my pants. And stroked.

I let out a strained moan. Oh god, what the girl was doing to me.

"Clary, please, please, uh, just, keep doing, ah... that." I managed to say trying to encourage her. Slowly she unbuckled my belt and pulled down my pants. As soon as they reached my ankles I kicked them off. She then pulled of my shirt. And after that, I pulled of hers. And when I did, god, I only got harder. Want to know the reason why? She wasn't wearing a fucking bra.

As soon as I had thrown her shirt to the ground I attacked her breasts. "Fuck, Jace." Her little swears only turning me on more. and I felt like I had won the lottery, the most perfect girl and I could take her, right now. Just this second. I nibbled on her hardened nipples and sucked and licked and I liked it, she apparently liked it too.

Well that is until we were interrupted by, you can probably already guess, Miss Isabelle Lightwood herself.

"Clary!" She yelled, Clary was turning red slowly, and tried to find her shirt, I tapped her on her shoulder and pointed to my bookshelf, and yeah, Clary's shirt was on top of it.

"Isabelle," Clary tried, "Uhm, could you just, uhm, you know, grab my shirt and throw it at me?" She was still blushing.

Izzy sighed and did what Clary asked, but as soon as Clary was wearing her shirt again, Izzy started yelling again.

"I'm just wondering why, Clary." She said "Why my brother? and you Jace, why my best friend? Did you both really have to betray me like this? I trusted you and I turn my back once and you're fucking fucking eachother?" She was fool on hysteric by the time she finished. "Thank you for ruining my life Jace. And you knew I fucking was fighting with him Clarissa, so thank you as well." She then shut the door and Clary sighed before she turned to me, and threw herself at me. Not in the way you probably think. She threw her arms around my neck and then she buried her face in my chest, sobbing silently. We stayed like that, until we both fell asleep, letting our worries slip away.

**Don't forget to review please? :D **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When I woke up Clary was gone. And after that I didn't talk to her for about a week. It's not that I didn't try, I tried plenty, it's just that she was ignoring me. And I did not appreciate that at all. I adored Clary, yes, and yes I kept thinking about her... naked. But ignoring me wasn't accepted. So that's why I'm standing at her door right now. About to knock. Totally not thinking about her fucking brother who fucking hates me because I want to fucking fuck her. Excuse my language.

So yes, I knocked on the door, and guess who opened? Her fucking brother.

"What are you doing here?" he said harshly, his face stoic. It was actually kind of scary you know, Jonathan, I mean.

"Uh", I stuttered, "I'm here for, uh, for Clary." I managed to say. Before looking down at my feet. I would never, ever admit to someones face that I'm scared of Clary's brother but seriously, this guy freaks me out real bad. He gave me one last glare before he called out to Clary, asking her to come downstairs because she had 'a visitor'.

Clary ran down the stairs, cat in her arms. But as soon as she saw me she froze. Her jaw dropping, a look of fear in her eyes.

"Uh, I-, uhm yeah, I-" She started before she ran up the stairs, still carrying her cat. I don't know if I've mentioned this already but her cat was a ginger, just like her. I pushed Jonathan aside, and ran after her, up the stairs, not only wanting to see her pussycat (pun intended, ha-ha I know right, so funny) but also because I wanted to talk to her. To ask her what was wrong, to know why she'd been ignoring me, to not be left in the dark. I wanted her to be okay.

Once I reached her bedroom door I found it was locked. I knocked. Only to get no response. I knocked again, this time getting a response.

"Go away, Jon! I don't wanna talk about this." Ok ok ok, so she thought I was her brother, nice. I knocked again.

"Clare, it's me, Jace, open the door please." No response. So I slid down the wall. Sitting with my back against it. Waiting for her to open the door for me. I waited, waited and waited, until I no longer felt the need to wait. I knocked on her door again, only to be welcomed by a groan.

"Clary, uh, I'm gonna leave now, ok? Uh, could you just um... call me or something when you are ready to talk." I tried, but the only response was a muffled sound from the other side of the door.

And so I left, I went back home and went straight to bed. Not minding Isabelle's death glares and ignoring Alec's questioning glances. I just hid underneath the covers like a scared little boy, and slowly, I fell asleep. Thinking about Clary, about why she would ignore me, why she wouldn't wanna speak to me. Because to be honest, I had no fucking clue.

I woke up in the middle of the night from the doorbell ringing. I ran downstairs hurriedly, hoping the doorbell hadn't awoken my parents or siblings. I looked trough the peephole only to find Clary standing on the other side of the door.

I reluctantly opened it, only to see Clary stumble forwards. The force sent me to the ground, Clary landing on me. Just great. I looked up in her eyes, she looked confused, and then started laughing, the smell of liquor clouding her breath. Great, she was fucking drunk. I tried to shut her up by putting a hand on her mouth, but she wouldn't comply. Cursing under my breath I got up, before helping her up, and shut the door. I grabbed Clary and lifted her up, bridal style, trying to get her up the stairs. Once I got her to my room, she'd stopped laughing and started mumbling things.

She reached up to brush my hair out of my face and mumbled something along the lines of "Your hair is so pretty, Jacey, so so pretty! I wanna know your secret."

I laid her down on my bed. And tried to shush her, having more luck this time.

"Clary, I'm gonna get you something to sleep in ok? Will you be okay for a while?" She giggled in response and I internally sighed. I went to find something for her to sleep in, cautious of leaving her in my room, drunk, alone, but she needed to sleep it off. I picked a black v neck shirt that would at least reach the top of her thighs so she would be covered up and comfortable. Once I got back she was sitting on my bed, dressed in only lacy black panties and a lacy bra. She raised her eyebrows at me seductively.

"Jace," She started, still clearly intoxicated, "do you know what I want?" God, she was making this hard for me, literally.

"I want you to fuck me hard, and to moan my name, and I want to wrap my lips around you hard dick." She was making this very, very, very, very hard for me. So hard that I had to look away and picture my english teacher naked so that my hard on would go away. I threw the shirt at her.

"Clary, you're drunk." I stated harshly, with a dissaproving look on my face. Her lips trembled, and a tear rolled down her face. she put the shirt on, finally. And laid down, burying her face in my pillow. I stalked over to her and sat down on the edge of my bed. She was now full on sobbing, oh fucking lord. Her body was shaking. And I put my hand over her back, slowly stroking it.

"Clare-bear," I said softly, "what's wrong." i feared she wouldn't reply but she actually did, this time. She mumbled something into the pillow, I wasn't able to hear what she said though.

"Love, I tried, I can't hear you when you don't face me whilst talking to me." She lifted her head up, mascara stained my pillow. Her lip was still trembling and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"You don't want me." She said accusingly. She actually believed that I didn't want her. I laid down next to her pulling the covers over us. I pulled her into me, my arms circling her waist. Her face inches from mine.

"Do you actually believe I don't want you Clare? I want you so much it hurts pretty girl. C'mere." I said as I pulled her even closer to me, wanting her to be as close to me as possible. I nuzzled my face in her beautiful red hair and inhaled softly. Even though her breath smelled like alcohol, her hair still smelled like sunshine and strawberries. Just so good. I closed my eyes and swore to myself that I would wake up before her the next morning, to make sure she wouldn't secretly leave. I'd make sure of it.

**So so so guys, Finally! A CHAPTER :D **

**What'aya think?**


End file.
